Something Once Lost
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: A man with power beyond the years that have seen, is on a journey seeking out what he has lost and destroying evil along the way with the help of those with the same intentions as his. Aerith/Leon, Yuffie/Vincent, Namine/Roxas, Kairi/Sora. Maybe other Aerith, Namine and Kairi pairings


After reading a fantastic story involving Leon and Aerith from Kingdom Heart

There is not many stories involving the two so

Ive decided to write one as well

xxxx

Thank you RyukiData for the inspiration

RyukiData - **Project: Trinity**

* * *

There he stood among the blazing fire of the once small town known as Hollow Bastion, his arms were numb and there was nothing he could do but watch as the place he called home was burned down by the demons that took to the skies.

Dragons

There were tales of the beasts but no one had seen them in over a long period, his grandfather's father was the last to see them. He told his son of the beasts that took to the skies, the stories had been past down in the Squall family line. Three of the beasts had stayed in the sky just watching him while the others were causing chaos.

He did not know why they were staring at him but the screams of the people he knew were baring down guilt onto his shoulder causing him to fall to one knee, each dragon look upon each other before nodding. The man closed his eyes as he was one to not let out tears, he was a man and they did no such thing but suddenly he heard the chimes of wind bells then the voice of a saint.

_"Men do cry, it shows that they are not weak but strong"_

A faint memory of someone he held close to his heart but she was lost to him, he could not recall the day he lost her and her voice soft as bells haunted him to the depths of his cold and blacken heart. Clutching his heart as he let out a painful scream, the dragons stopped what they were doing and took to the skies while the three landed on the broken town.

They made their way to the man who was screaming in pain, no long could he hold himself on the one knee so he fell flat onto his face. The fire burned around him before it attacked him, his voice was now lost among the roaring cracks. The three dragons that surrounded him took up the position of a tripod with the man in the middle of it all.

"I failed you"

He said with his last breath, the dragons blew fire onto him but instead of burning him, a light appeared and consumed the whole place. The man opened his eyes to find himself floating in a blank void, he tried to call out but he found that he had no voice.

_"You have been choosen to lead a life, to rid the world of pure dark evil"_

He heard the voice clear yet there was no body to it, he searched everywhere in this place but in the end he had no clue what to do.

_"You must find what was once lost"_

The man turned, anger slowly appeared on his face.

_"Become the rider of us"_

This man was getting more angry as he twisted his body trying to find the bodies of the voices but he could not and that made him furious, he had no clue where he was and the fact was he dead or not.

"Who are you, show yourselves!"

The blank void he had been floating in was soon taken away by the dark shadows and he himself closed his eyes but when he opened them, he was greeted with the same grey clouds he had awoken to. He was back, back to the small town that was no longer there or brimming with life, he looked at the dragons that had circled to him.

Not man nor beast moved but for some reason the man felt at peace, a feeling he had not felt in a long the beasts lifted there claws and the tips touched the man, a bright light filled with holy shone across the place.

The man opened his eyes to reveal that one of the dragon had grown small, the size of a horse. He could not find the the other two but in their places was a sword that was different from others, he picked it up and soon he could feel the energy of it flow through his body. The last item was the skull of a small dragon, it looked mystery to him but he had the urge to place it on his head.

So the brave man did and his eyes turned to black as images raced through his mind but then he opened his eyes. His father told him stories of a group called the Dark Riders, they would seek out evil to destroy while another of their goal was to find something they had lost. The Squall family had never been chosen but it seemed now that he was to become one.

He would need to find others to join this group as he remembered in the stories, there were four of them almost like the Four horsemen of the Apocalypse. He knew what to look for in them but the feeling he had in his heart told him he would tell who was the right one just by a glance. Looking around the once beautiful town, he mounted onto the dragon and looked east.

"East is where we head"

He said to the black dragon and soon the shot off in that direction, he made sure to look forward for he knew if he looked back he would regret this decision. Passing by, he stopped at a building he once called home. There were a few things he had to get before leaving, he grabbed the small lion pendant that had been past down in his family and filled a small bag with clothes, water and little food he had left.

Touching the pendant, he made his way back outside and mounted the beast a second time. Placing the sword on his back, he watched as the sun slowly sunk behind the hills that surrounded the town. Night fall was approaching and he had three men to find, he gently kicked the dragon and it took off taking him into the sky and past the mountains.

There was a small town not far from where he was and that was going to be the first place he would look, thinking about that , something else crossed his mind. The dragon said something about finding that was lost. He did not understand it but now that he could leave the town, he could look for the one that held his heart however this man did not make the connection between the two but in time he would find out.

* * *

That is the first bit done and im real proud

:)

This is a fantasy story and I hope you will enjoy reading this

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


End file.
